Star Wars: Dark Galaxy: Secrets of the Sith
by saberstorm
Summary: Post LotF. As the galaxy tries to heal itself after the death of Caedus, a rebellion that has been brewing since the Clone Wars explodes. Already crippled, the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi falter before the onslaught, until the arrival of Sith allies.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary: Post LotF. As the galaxy tries to heal itself after the death of Caedus, a rebellion that has been brewing since the Clone Wars explodes. Already crippled, the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi falter before the onslaught, until the arrival of two unexpected allies: the Sith.

Chapter 1

**Bast Castle, Vjun**

Kicking a rock, the droid continued to climb the steep stairs until it reached the top. Ignoring the wind, rain, and other things, it made its way into the ruined fortress.

The droid still thought of itself as Anakin Sal-Solo, even after so many repairs. But it had a new mission, a new purpose, and then it could cease functioning.

Which was why it was here, on Vjun, to do what it needed. Checking the lightsaber it had collected from Kashyyyk, it continued through the fortress, led by the will of another, until it reached a secret room in the depths of Bast Castle.

It looked all for the world like a normal workshop, except for the cloning cylinder against one wall.

Guided by the Force, the droid went to work. Weeks went by, and the storms intensified around Bast Castle as the Force itself fueled its energy into the droid's project.

Two months after arriving, the droid left using a custom made ship from what was left in Bast Castle's hanger. It was accompanied by another being, cloaked in black so no one could see his face, and wearing a modified lightsaber on his belt.

**Several Months Later...**

**Jedi Temple, Corsaunt**

Tahiri stood before the Master's Council, awaiting their decision, even though she already knew what was going to happen. Ever since Ben Skywalker had made her aware of the deception Caedus had used to make her follow him, she had known.

_"They took me back… They'll welcome you back."_

Only, they didn't. Most of the Jedi now viewed her as a criminal or Dark Jedi, because of the things she had done.

She was nothing now.

Grand Master Luke Skywalker stood, "Tahiri Veila, a few of us can only imagine what you have been through. Out of all of us, you perhaps suffered the most during the YuuzhanVong Invasion. …" He stopped as she held up her hand.

"Forgive me, Master Skywalker, but the pleasantries are not necessary," she said. "It is all to obvious that the Jedi do not want me, in spite of the several arguments made on my behalf by your own son. Even if this Council welcomed me back with open arms, I would always be considered an enemy by most Jedi. Speeches and pleasantries are only wasting our time now." She unclipped her lightsaber and stepped forward, putting it in his hand. "I'm sorry, but I no longer have a place here. I cannot be a Jedi."

Luke's face softened, "You may not be a Jedi, Tahiri, but you will always have a place here. I personally hope that you will be able to rejoin us someday."

She gave him her thanks and left, heading for the hanger. She would take a ship, and then she would leave. It wouldn't matter where she went now.

Entering the hanger, she was surprised to see a new ship that she had never seen before. Covered in black reflective armor, it looked like a cross between a YT-1300 freighter and an Imperial Transport Shuttle. She approached it cautiously, admiring its beauty.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked. Tahiri turned to see a figure dressed in black, the hood of his cloak obscuring most of his face, except for his mouth, which was turned into a friendly smile. "She's a real beauty in every way. She utilizes four separate hyperdrive generators, allowing her to have a 0.15 classification at top speed. Combined with stealth armor and two cloaking devices, she's almost impossible to find if you want to stay hidden. That's why I call her the _Force Whisper_."

"And who are you?" Tahiri asked while reaching out with the Force. She almost physically recoiled as she seemed to hit a wall of light. "Are you a Jedi?"

He shook his head, "No. At one time, but not anymore."

Another figure strode down the ramp, "Excuse me, but… Tahiri?"

Her eyes widened, "Anakin?"

The person she was talking to smiled, "Meet my assistant, Anakin Sal-Solo. He's an android, but an incredibly smart one at that, and was originally programmed to be the replacement of the Jedi Anakin Solo."

"Thank goodness that programming is gone," Anakin said. "From what little I have left, I was able to recognize you." He then turned to the other person. "Anyway, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have the fuel cells ready. We are clear for departure."

"Thanks. Now get back in so we can fly," the other said. He then turned to Tahiri. "Would you like to come with? I could use a co-pilot."

Tahiri thought for a second, before asking, "I suppose so. I was going to disappear anyway. May I ask your name?"

She sensed a wave of sorrow come from him before he answered, "I don't have a name. But if you need to call me something, I suppose you could call me Vader."

**8135716-23167, Outbound Rim**

The galaxy spun in a slow, tantalizing circle, but the one who was watching did not care.

"Are we finally ready?"

"Spies indicate the galaxy is weak. The flesh beings will be hard pressed to fight us. They would only delay the inevitable."

"And what of those called 'Jedi'?"

"The galaxy's leader, a Daala, wishes to create a galaxy that does not require Jedi."

A metallic chuckle echoed in the room, "Soon, there will be nothing biological in the entire galaxy. It will all belong to us, and the Jedi will never be needed again."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary: Post LotF. As the galaxy tries to heal itself after the death of Caedus, a rebellion that has been brewing since the Clone Wars explodes. Already crippled, the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi falter before the onslaught, until the arrival of two unexpected allies: the Sith.

Chapter 2

_**Force Whisper, **_**en route to Madalorian Sector**

Though Tahiri had expected many things on the _Force Whisper_, she had not expected other things. After a long day of rest in her quarters as they traveled through hyperspace, she had begun to explore the awkward ship. She mostly found storage and equipment rooms, but after looking around for a while, she found a workshop that was very unique, like shops she had seen at the academy.

It was a lightsaber workshop.

She had barely had a chance to look inside before the internal comm turned on, "Co-pilot Veila, please report to the bridge." Sighing, she left. There were some things she needed to ask her new captain.

She passed the android, Anakin, working furiously on a terminal. Curios, she paused, "What are you doing?"

"Just a video game," the android replied. "I've been working on understanding various forms of entertainment, and the one that seems most useful and fun to me are puzzles."

"Anakin loved those," Tahiri said sadly.

"Still does," Anakin said, before covering his mouth in shock.

"What do you mean by 'still'?" Tahiri asked.

"Sorry," the android apologized. "I'm getting an error in my primary programming. I'll fix it."

Sighing, she continued on her way. Sometimes, she wished that the Force worked better on droids. She could tell he was telling the truth, but he was also lying about it. Entering the cockpit, she sat down in her chair, deciding she might as well deal with another lie while she was at it. "I thought you said you weren't a Jedi," she commented the person in the pilot's seat.

Still wearing his black cloak, Vader smiled, "I'm not."

"I saw the lightsaber workshop," Tahiri countered.

"You're welcome to use it. I have no need for it right now. I have a large collection of crystals and parts. Build one however you want."

She turned her chair to face him, "I don't want to build one, and you're avoiding the question. Who are you?"

He turned to face her, only his mouth, set in a thin line, was visible beneath the shadow of his hood, "I already told you that if you need to call me something, you can call me Vader."

"As in Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith?" Tahiri scowled.

"I'd prefer without the 'Darth' title, and the term 'Dark' does not apply in this case, but if it makes you feel better, then yes, I am a Sith Lord." Vader turned away from her and back to his controls, "We come out of hyperspace in two minutes. Are you ready?"

Tahiri felt like she had been punched in the gut. Nothing made sense anymore. Part of her wanted to kill him now, but something else seemed to hold her back. Finally, she turned back to her own set of controls and muttered, "You have some explaining to do, or I'm jumping ship."

The colors of hyperspace became star streaks, and then natural stars as the _Whisper_ entered normal space. "You're more than welcome, if you can breathe space," Vader countered, his voice filled with amusement. "I'll explain later, and then you can decide if you want to trust me. Until then, I have a job to do." He flipped a switch, and a small hologram of Boba Fett, the Mandalore, appeared on the dashboard. "Greetings, Mandalore Fett," Vader said. "I hear you have a problem out here?"

"Who are you?" Fett asked.

"Someone who's willing to help," Vader answered. "A man after your own profession. Call me Olos Loso."

"Never heard of you," Fett replied. "I assume you're new to bounty hunting?"

"Not quite like 'bounty hunter', more like, 'private investigator who's willing to take a bounty hunter's pay'," Vader/Loso chuckled.

Fett shrugged, "Not my problem. Just don't get yourself killed. One of my captains has made quite a few recent droid purchases, but I don't think they're all just for 'humanitarian services' as he says. He vanished about one month ago, and I don't know where he is. All I need his him found."

"I'll find him, don't worry. I'll also look into those droids while I'm at it. I may find a lead. Where are they now?"

"Most of them are on his ship, the _Centurion_. His name is Captain Rells. Good luck." The hologram vanished.

Tahiri turned back to Vader, "Private Investigator? Olos Loso?"

"I had to give him a name of some sort, and I am that somewhat," Vader replied, turning to her. "The difference between a Sith and a Dark Lord of the Sith is the same as the difference between a Jedi and a Dark Jedi: lust for power. The only difference between the Jedi and the Sith are how they master the Force. Unfortunately, most of those who try to master the Force the Sith way are often consumed by lust for power, and become Dark Lords. That's why the 'Rule of Two' is so important, and was ignored until Darth Bane realized it was the only way to limit the number of Sith squabbling for control."

"How come Caedus didn't go to you for training then?" Tahiri asked. "Had you trained him, the war that happened earlier probably wouldn't have happened. And where were you during the Vong Invasion?"

Vader sighed, "I'll answer these last questions, but then we have to go. You want too much information at once, and I can only give you so much at a time. My training didn't begin until the later half of the Vong Invasion. Vergere was the Sith Master at that time, and was preparing Jason to be trained by me later, as she had discovered the corrupt ways of the Dark Lords, and had refused to follow them, becoming a true Sith. I completed my training before she died, but I didn't become the Master until after the Vong Invasion. During that time, and after, I tried to help Jason as best I could, especially when I became the Sith Master. But once he started listening to Lumiya, he was no longer my apprentice, and I couldn't reveal myself. I had to hide until Caedus was dead, though I did try to help you through the Force. I tried to help Caedus too, but he was beyond my help. He would no longer listen."

"He never mentioned you," Tahiri said.

"Nor would he have, because he didn't know," Vader replied. "My… situation was rather unusual at the time, and I could only guide him through the Force. Once he started listening to Lumiya, I could do nothing. No more questions now. We need to set a course for Tatooine."

Tahiri turned to her terminal, "Why Tatooine?"

Vader shook his head, "You never run out of questions, do you. Tatooine was the last know location of the _Centurion_."

"Oh," was all Tahiri could think of what to say. After they entered hyperspace once more, she turned back to him. "Just one more question, Darth Vader."

He sighed, "The 'Darth' part isn't necessary, but I suppose I could answer one more question."

She took a breath, "I know from what Caedus told my that in order to obtain mastery, a Sith needs to… sacrifice their own flesh and blood."

"That's one way of saying it, and it's also the most gruesome," Vader answered. "But in reality, it is not something that can be put in words. For me, my sacrifice… was myself. In doing so, I sacrificed the one thing I held most precious above all: the relationship between me and the one I loved."

Thanking him, Tahiri stood and went to her quarters. She had a lot to think about. In doing so, she didn't notice the tear that streaked out from under the shadow of his hood and down his face.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, Coursant**

_The galaxy was tipped._

_Luke was confused at first, especially at how he knew. But nevertheless, there it was, with him on one side of it._

_It was tipped, his direction._

_The Force warned him, and he turned, lightsaber igniting as he deflected a blaster bolt. Then another followed, and another, and another._

_He began to fight for his life as droids appeared in front of him, moving towards the galaxy behind him. Some were battle droids that were probably from the Clone Wars, while others were newer versions of assassin droids. He began to falter as they continued to step forward. He tried to retreat, but the galaxy was tipped too much. He couldn't back up._

_When he was sure it was over, that he would die at the hands of these droids, a large blast of Force Lightning struck them, forcing them back. Suddenly, the galaxy was no longer tipped. He was standing at its center, a figure in a black cloak and a red lightsaber stood beside him._

_There was no doubt that the person who just saved him was a Sith. But instead of evil, Luke could sense his unexpected ally's true intentions._

_Guard the Galaxy._

_So together they faced the droids, who rushed in._

Luke shot up in his bed, sweat sticking to his skin. _Another vision?_ he thought. _What does it mean?_


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary: Post LotF. As the galaxy tries to heal itself after the death of Caedus, a rebellion that has been brewing since the Clone Wars explodes. Already crippled, the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi falter before the onslaught, until the arrival of two unexpected allies: the Sith.

Chapter 3

_**Force Whisper,**_** en route to Tatooine**

_Palpatine laughed, "You are just like me. You will become like him."_

_"NO!" he shouted in defiance. "I am not him!"_

_"It is too late," the Emperor cackled. "Look at yourself."_

_He looked down in horror to see familiar black armor appearing on his body. He began to tear it off, using the Force to try to push it away from him. In spite of his efforts, the armor just appeared faster and faster._

_Force Lighting engulfed him, causing him to fall. As he gasped in pain, he heard the sound of his breathing change to a deep respirator, and knew he was too late._

_"You are him," the Emperor boasted. "You carry his name, Vader."_

_Slowly he stood, letting his rage flow through him as he opened himself to the Force. "If this is to be my fate, then I will use it to forever defy you!" he growled. He raised his hands, lightning crackling at his fingertips, begging to be released. But he waited._

_"What are you waiting for? Strike me down! Then your journey to the Dark Side will be complete!"_

_He lowered his hands, forgetting his rage and letting the lightning fade as a face appeared in his mind. "No," he answered. "I am not him. I carry his name, but I am not him. I am not your slave. I am the Master, and you were never my teacher."_

_Palpatine seemed to glare in hatred before vanishing. Two figures took his place. One, a male, was dressed in old robes while the other, female, was in a rough Imperial Pilot's dress uniform._

_He knew who these two people were, and fell to one knee, glad to note that the hideous armor was gone, replaced by his own black robes. "Master Starkiller, Captain Eclipse."_

_The founder of the Rebel Alliance smiled, "You are absolutely right, my old apprentice. You are the Master now. It doesn't matter if you're a Jedi or a Sith, what matters is what you do."_

_"Just one word of advice," Juno said. "Don't take too long to tell her the truth. Without me, Starkiller would have become a Dark Lord. If you don't maintain her in your life, you may suffer such a fate."_

_The two of them vanished, replaced by Vergere's image, who continued to chuckle, "Vader? Vader?"_

"Vader, are you all right? Answer me before I knock this door down!"

Waking up from the odd dream – or vision, or whatever it was – Vader quickly reinforced the door to his quarters with the Force in case Tahiri did just that before replying, "I'm fine."

He could tell she didn't believe him as she answered, "I felt a disturbance in the Force. What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," he answered. It was a half-truth, but it was enough information for her. "How long till we reach Tatooine?"

"Two hours," she answered.

"I'll see you on the bridge then," he told her, letting his barrier on the door fade as he headed for his personal fresher. He took a much needed shower, and then paused as he looked in the mirror.

His hair was still black, though it was a little messier now that he was always wearing his hood. His skin had also gained a pale hue, obviously because he was always wearing his cloak.

But his eyes showed a true difference. Once, they were filled with the light of youth. Now his ice blue eyes had grown cold and distant. _One too many wars,_ he thought as he dressed, pulling the hood of his cloak down over his head to hide his face so no one would recognize him. _I've seen far too many deaths, including my own.

* * *

_

**Tatooine**

Tahiri gazed at the desert world before her with some eagerness. While some shunned the planet, to her, it seemed to be calling her. Like an underlining tone in the Force, it kept on repeating, _Home. Home. Home._

Vader, meanwhile, had his eyes on the sensors. "That's strange. It seems that the _Centurion_ has landed on the opposite side of the planet. There's nothing over there."

"Unless you want to hide," Tahiri said. "Jawas and the Sand People roam the entire planet."

"Anything you can tell me?" Vader asked.

"Only a little," Tahiri answered, looking at the readings on her screen. "Assuming that your scanners are correct, the _Centurion_ is in the middle of what's known among the Sand People as 'No Man's Land'. Compared to that place, the Dune Sea is paradise."

"So why land there in the first place?" Vader mused. Tahiri didn't have an answer, so she stayed silent.

They landed in the outskirts to avoid any undue attention with the _Force Whisper_'s unique style. After giving Anakin strict orders to fly the second someone other than them approached, Vader led Tahiri further into the desert.

They walked in silence for several hours, till it neared Tatooine's second sunset. Finally, Tahiri could contain her curiosity no longer, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Toward the _Centurion_," Vader answered. "We'll most likely find some answers there."

"We'll never make it there on foot," Tahiri tried to warn, only to hear him chuckle.

"Didn't you live among the Sand People most of your childhood?" he asked. She nodded, and he continued to question her, "Do you not remember the skills you learned, and could you not use those skills in combination with your Jedi, Vong, and Sith training?"

Tahiri felt that pit in her stomach again, "I am no longer a Jedi, and I would never use Sith techniques."

"Why?"

She tried to hold her anger in check, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm through with it, with Caedus, with the Dark Side, and with the Force. Above all, I'm through with the Solo line."

"No you're not."

His accusation was so quick and firm that it shocked her. She was silent for five minutes before asking, "What do you mean?"

He stopped walking through the sand and turned to her, "Your thoughts dwell on Anakin Solo, the youngest child of Han and Leia Solo. You still love him, don't you?"

"What's it to you?" she spat, unable to hold back the venom in her voice. Part of her wanted to reach out with the Force and rupture the blood vessels in his brain. The other half recognized the Dark Side, and held her back.

"Everything," he answered. "It will tell me whether or not I can still salvage you, and train you as a Sith rather than have you fall and become a Dark Lord or a Dark Jedi. It will tell me whether or not you can take it, because if you can't, I'll have no choice but to cut you down here and now to prevent you from becoming the next Sith-spawned scourge of the galaxy."

His blunt words, as well as the power that flowed through the Force when he said them, shattered her anger, and made her feel very ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

She could feel approval radiating from him as he said softly, "The first mark of a true Sith: willing to admit when you are wrong. I too am sorry. It's not my business to pry into. When you're ready to talk about it, you will."

Tahiri sighed, "I just can't let him go. He was half of my world."

Vader placed an arm around her, letting her cry on his shoulder, "Just let it out. You'll feel better. Everything will turn out all right." As the light finally died as the last sun sunk beneath the horizon, he sat down and held her as she fell asleep. Softly, he hummed a tune, a tune only two people knew: him, and the young woman in his lap. A few tears fell from beneath his hood as he watched her sleep. "Someday, I'll make it up to you," he whispered. "I promise."

In the morning, they resumed their trek across the desert. They walked for several weeks, stopping only to sleep, hunt a wandering womp rat, or to take care of nature. At Tahiri's request, Vader began teaching her about what it meant to be a Sith. She soon realized that she had to forget a great deal of what Caedus taught her, but found Vader's teachings rang more true.

"Above all, a Sith is meant to do what a Jedi cannot, and sometimes that requires us to play the villain when we are not," he told her. "But we must always remember that the Jedi are our allies, and that we guard the galaxy together."

As she learned, she discovered that the Force seemed to open up to her more. She had often heard Grand Master Skywalker describe every Jedi as a star radiating light. As she felt more accustomed to the Force once more, she realized that the same analogy applied to her new mentor. Vader wasn't a normal star like the Jedi, nor was he a dark shadow like Caedus and other Dark Jedi. He was so bright in the Force that he was a black hole, powerful, destructive, and chaotic, but ordered and beautiful at the same time. It changed her perspective on how she saw him.

After two months, they finally reached the _Centurion_, which was halfway buried by sand now. Confused, they headed down to the ship, and were intercepted by a pair of guard droids.

"What do you want," one of them asked.

"Forgive our intrusion," Vader said, "But we are here by the request of Mandalore Fett to find the _Centurion_ and find out what happened. We can't leave without a full report. We're also looking for Captain Rells."

"Captain Rells has locked himself in his cabin since his ship went down," the other droid said. "We can't get him to come out, and the rest of the crew killed themselves after a matter of days, since they could get no food."

"There are plenty of womp rats," Tahiri mentioned. "They're not tasty, and the meat is tough, but they're edible."

"Still, we were told to guard the ship and let no one in," the first droid said. "Sorry, but you'll have to leave."

"At least permit us to use your communications deck," Vader said. "It would allow us to rest and resupply, and call for our own ship. There is also a storm coming, and we cannot get back to our ship like this."

The droid tilted its head, as if sending and receiving instructions. "Very well," it told them after a while. "Once the storm passes, you leave."

Vader bowed politely, "Thank you."

They soon found that it was warmer inside the ship that it was outside. It didn't seem right to Vader. "They've been in the sun for this long, and the conditioning units haven't kicked in yet," he mumbled.

"I don't sense anyone on this ship other than us," Tahiri said.

"I know," Vader replied. "I sense a trap."

Tahiri didn't like the sound of that, "So what do we do?"

"First, we call Anakin and make him bring the _Force Whisper_ to our location," he answered. "Then we spring the trap."


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary: Post LotF. As the galaxy tries to heal itself after the death of Caedus, a rebellion that has been brewing since the Clone Wars explodes. Already crippled, the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi falter before the onslaught, until the arrival of two unexpected allies: the Sith.

Chapter 4

_**Centurion**_**, Tatooine**

It took them a matter of minutes to reach the communications deck. By that time, Tahiri's senses were screaming at her. Every time Vader so much as breathed she was expecting them to both die. She was surprised that he seemed so relaxed as he sat down and activated a comm terminal.

Static was all he got.

"That was to be expected," he muttered, shutting it off.

"Why didn't we just fly here with the _Whisper_ in the first place?" Tahiri asked. "It would have saved us the trouble."

Vader was about to answer, when both their ears suddenly popped and a hissing sound filled the room. Tahiri could feel the Force warning her, but didn't know why. She began to feel dizzy and lightheaded when Vader suddenly jumped up and used the Force to pull the emergency fire extinguishers out of their holsters. "Exhale!" he ordered her. "They're depressurizing the room!"

Tahiri barely had time to exhale all the air she possibly could before Vader sprayed her with the entire contents of one extinguisher, toppling her to the floor. She forced herself to not breathe in as he used the Force to levitate the second extinguisher and do the same to himself, landing on the floor beside her. As the room became more of a vacuum, the foam hardened into a cocoon that protected them. She instinctively fell into a meditative trance, allowing her to slow her body functions to survive longer. Five minutes later, when Tahiri was sure she couldn't hold on much longer without going into a complete Hibernation Trance, there was the welcome hiss of air returning. As the room repressurized, she began to greedily inhale, trying to revive herself. She was about to move when she felt Vader's nearly overwhelming Force presence reach out to her.

_'Don't move a muscle until I give you a signal,'_ he told her directly to her mind. In spite of her growing frustration with him, she obeyed.

The room finished pressurizing and the door opened. Several Battle droids that looked like they came from the Clone Wars entered the room. "Looks like they're dead all right," one mumbled.

Simultaneously, each of their heads snapped off and they fell to the ground as Vader called upon the Force. Also using the Force to break free of his improvised shell, and free Tahiri of hers, he picked up one of the droid heads, studying it. As Tahiri stood, he pointed to their fallen bodies, "Grab their weapons. We'll need them."

She hurried to obey, asking, "Did you expect this?"

"I'll admit I was expecting something like it," he answered, still studying the droid head. "To answer your earlier question, I didn't want to approach in the _Force Whisper_ because I knew something was wrong. Captain Rells is one of Mandalore Fett's more loyal subordinates. Why was he buying so many droids? Why was he missing? Above all, considering what you told me, why would he land his ship here in the middle of nowhere, and let it get buried?

"If we had approached in the _Whisper_ we could have attracted undue attention from our strangely acting Captain. By approaching on foot, we had a better chance of finding out what was going on."

Tahiri raised an eyebrow, "So you suspected foul play?"

Vader nodded, tossing the droid head aside and gathering the rest of the blasters for himself, "It's the job of the Jedi to be above criminals. As a Sith, I have to think like a criminal."

_Fighting fire with fire,_ Tahiri realized. _Balancing out the light the Jedi cast, by being a type of darkness that the Light can coexist with._ "I have another question to add to your list: Where did he get the antique Battle droids?"

"While these droids are of the same design of the Seperalist Army, these are not from the Clone Wars. They're far too new," Vader said.

"Where too now?" Tahiri asked.

"To the Captain's Cabin, while they think we're still dead," Vader answered. "Its time to pay our host a visit."

**Geonosis**

Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi, led her squadron toward the massive new station orbiting the rocky world of Geonosis. A location mostly forgotten after the Clone Wars, the resent war against Caedus' Insurrection had changed things. In under one month, a small mining operation had started, and exploded into a massively growing industry, mostly due to the Administrator of the entire operation.

"Sword Leader, this is Sword Five," one of her wingmates said. "I know we're supposed to be on vacation, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Jaina replied. For the past few weeks, the Masters Council, her Sword Squadron, her mother, and even Grand Master Skywalker all seemed to be on edge. It became even more apparent when Jaina had been walking around a corner in the Jedi Temple on Coursant and nearly ran into and gutted her own uncle in shock. After that, Luke had issued orders that they all needed some vacation time to relax before they killed each other by accident.

And so, Sword Squadron was invited to spend time at GMC – Geonosis Mining Corporation – by the Administrator, Lando Calarisian.

Taking a few deep breaths and trying to calm herself, Jaina hailed the station, quickly getting a response. 'Uncle' Lando's voice soon filtered in through the comm. "So, Jaina, finally decided to take it easy?"

"Sort of," she answered. "Mostly, I'm just following orders."

"Got that right," Sword Two chuckled.

"Put a sock in it Jag," Jaina told him. She admittedly liked the Chiss, and he was the only one without Jedi powers to pass her test to form Sword Squadron, but sometimes he got on her nerves, especially when he started flying loops around her Stealth-X in his Chiss Clawcraft.

"By the way, Administrator, what exactly does the Corporation have to offer us that would constitute a genuine vacation?" Jag asked. Jaina had to suppress her giggles at his bluntness.

"You sure don't mince words, do you?" Lando chuckled. "Come on board, and I'll show you." But as they approached, Jaina suddenly felt cold, very cold.

Behind them, an entire armada of battleships appeared. It was a strange collaboration of ships, some looking like old Clone Wars crafts, and others looking like Imperial Star Destroyers. They bore symbols that Jaina didn't recognize, but there was no doubt that they were not friendly, especially after they began deploying several fightercraft.

"Jaina!" Jag yelled.

"I see them! Sword Squadron, Engage! Sword Five and Six with me! Sword Two, take Three and Four!" she ordered. "Lando?"

"We see them to! Scramble fighters! Evacuate civilians! Contact Coursant!..." Jaina tuned out Lando's orders and focused on the craft ahead. She reached out with the Force, trying to find out who they were up against. She felt the rest of her squadron – except Jag – reach out with her, and what they found surprised them.

"They're all droids!" Sword Three exclaimed. "All of them!"

"Concentrate on the fighters!" Lando said. "The station can handle the larger ships."

"Here they come!"

Lasers flashed at an alarmingly fast rate as the battle joined. Jaina soon found herself more on the defensive side than the offensive side. Even when Lando's personal fleet joined the sortie, the odds were clearly in the favor of the droids, who outnumbered the defenders nearly twenty to one. She flew like never before, trying to take out an enemy starfighter for every hit that splashed against her ship.

But they were loosing.

Five minutes felt like five weeks. In that time, one third of Lando's fleet was decimated. Parts of the station began to burn. And then even more enemy ships fell out of hyperspace.

"There's too many of them!" Jaina heard Sword Six panic. "We ca-AAAHH!" She winced inwardly as she saw his ship buckle and explode under the massive barrage, feeling him cry out through the Force as he died.

"We can't hold them off!" she growled in frustration as she took out five more fighters. She heard another scream of agony, and knew that another one of her squadron had been killed.

"We're evacuating the station! Hold on a little longer!" Lando said.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! Where did these droids come from?

"The station is being boarded! Battle Droids! They look like their from the Clone Wars, bu-AAACCK!"

Jaina forgot the panicked report when something suddenly hit her ship. Looking out the veiwport, she saw several small, crawling figures that she recognized from her studies.

Buzz Droids.

"Sword Two, take Sword Five and Three and fall back! Get the evacuees to safety!" she yelled as they began cutting into her ship. She began using the Force to fling them off as fast as she could.

"What about you?" Jag protested.

"I'm covered in Buzz Droids! I won't make it! Go!" she yelled back.

"But..."

"Go! They've already cut my hyperdrive! Go!" She didn't even hear his acknowledgement, as it was covered by the squeal of her astromech droid being butchered by a Buzz Droid. Chucking off the last of the Buzz Droids, she checked how many torpedoes she had left: four. Looking out and choosing her targets wisely, she dropped them all dry and hurled them at two Star Destroyers with the Force, a trick Master Durron had taught her. They impacted and exploded on their targets, causing the two Star Destroyers to tilt and collide into a C-shaped Trade Federation Battleship. As the three battleships succumbed to a fiery death, her own ship pitched as a blast sheared off her left wings, throwing her into a spiral.

She heard Jag yell that he, Sword Three, Sword Five, and the _Lady Luck_ were escaping, and that he'd come back for her, before she entered Geonosis' atmosphere, scrambling her comm.

_**Centurion**_**, Tatooine**

As they neared the Captain's Cabin, Vader and Tahiri both paused. A powerful disturbance in the Force had reached them. Putting it aside, they hurried onward to the final door. Tahiri keyed the pad, "It's locked."

"Who cares?" Vader asked. She quickly stepped aside, noticing that he was drawing on the power of the Force. Holding out his hand, Vader pushed against the door, causing it to cave inwards. Both of them entered the room with a blaster in each hand. They lowered them upon finding the single occupant was not only unarmed, but was relaxing in a chair, as if waiting for them.

"I should have guessed that two Jedi would not be so easy to kill," Captain Rells said casually. "I suppose you'll kill me now?"

"Perhaps," Vader said in a low tone that made Tahiri shiver. "Why are you here, Captain, waiting for us? Are you eager to die?"

"It makes no difference to me," Rells replied. "It has already begun. You can't stop it. No one can, not even a Jedi."

"That may be true," Vader responded. "But I am not a Jedi." He dropped a blaster and raised his hand, Force Lightning flying from his fingertips to strike Rells in the chest. Instead of screaming in agony, as Tahiri expected, Rells simply fell over, inert.

Tahiri gasped in realization, "An android?"

Vader nodded, "It appears that Captain Rells has been dead for some time, replaced by this crude copy." He stepped toward the android's body and picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder. "We'll need proof of this discovery, so we'll have to take it with us. Before we go, though, we should set the self destruct and get rid of this ship, and all the droids on it."

"What were the droids for anyway?" Tahiri asked.

"I don't know," Vader answered. "But whatever they're for, I don't think its a good thing. I sense a great disturbance in the Force, and not just what we felt earlier. The galaxy is in danger like never before, and I don't know what from."


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary:

When the Clone Wars ended, all droids were supposedly shut down. Unfortunately, Darth Sidious forgot about several Seperalist Facilities on the edge of the galaxy. There, the droid armies have been building their numbers without stop for generations, gaining more powerful technology and designs from spy droids hiding in plain sight.

Struggling to regain its footing after the Insurrection of Caedus, the galaxy has been healing slowly. One by one, everyone involved return to their lives, with the exception of Tahiri. An outcast of the Jedi, she leaves with a stranger to wander the galaxy, only to find out she knows more about the stranger than she thought.

It comes as no surprise that the galaxy is not ready for the onslaught of droids that suddenly go on the offense, marshaled by an unknown voice. The only intent of these droids is to wipe out all biological life in the galaxy. However, the stranger Tahiri has met has a different plan.

He calls himself Darth Vader, Grand Master of the Sith, and his goal is to ally himself to the Jedi and stop the invasion at its source...

Chapter 5

_**Jade Memory**_**, Tatooine**

"Daaaad! We're here!"

Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi, slowly opened his eyes. Out of habit, he scanned the room with the Force, thinking about the words of his first teacher, _Your eyes can deceive you_.

For a moment, he didn't even bother getting up. Instead, he thought about what might be in the future for the Jedi Order. With Daala's intent to create a galaxy where they weren't needed, would there even be a Jedi Order for much longer? Would everything he had done been for nothing?

It was no surprise that these questions had plagued him since the death of Caedus. The Sith Lord had shattered several lives, including those of his own family. Even Jaina still had nightmares about their final duel, where she had finally ended his bid for power. Already, Caedus was referred to as a second Emperor Palpatine by many.

"Daaaaad!"

His son's call breaking him from his thoughts, Luke slowly stood and dressed. He had sent Jaina to Geonosis for some vacation time, and had opted to come to Tatooine with his son to do the same. Ben had become his apprentice now, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, that Ben would be able to fill his shoes when the time came.

He went to the bridge of the ship he and Ben called home. The _Jade Memory_ was exactly the same as the _Jade Shadow_. But in Luke's opinion, there was one thing that was missing.

_Mara_, he thought sadly. _Why did you have to be the one who died? _He could almost hear her saying to him, _'That's enough, Skywalker. We'll see each other again. For now, just concentrate on raising our son.'_

"Dad, you spaced out again," Ben nudged him in the other seat. "Where are we landing anyway?"

"Mos Eisley, so we'll have to head around the planet," Luke answered, angling the _Jade Memory_ to begin orbit. Something glinted in the endless desert below, catching his eye. The sensors also picked it up: a starship, and not in a good place either.

"What is it?" Ben asked, noticing the shift in his father's attention.

Luke shook his head, "I don't know, but we're going to find out. Hang on." He put their ship into a steep dive cutting into the atmosphere and passing over the ship. Bend was the first to recognize it as they flew in closer.

"That's the _Centurion_," he said. "What's it doing here?"

"I don't know. We'll land a few kilometers away and find out. Get some canteens ready. This is one of the hottest parts of the planet," Luke told his son. Ben jumped up to follow his instructions as Luke landed gently in the sand. "We'll have to hurry. A sandstorm is on its way here."

They no sooner stepped out of their ship then the masses of sand between them and the _Centurion_ shifted. A shock wave blew sand into their faces, and a massive fireball erupted as the _Centurion_ exploded. Ben swore, and Luke recognized the word as one his son had accidentally heard him say during the Killik Crisis.

_When I die, Mara is going to kill me all over again_, Luke thought ruefully. He saw what looked like an escape pod flying through the air, and tracked it to the nearest dune. "Up there, Ben. Let's see if someone survived." They were only halfway there when they began hearing a familiar laugh, along with one not so familiar.

"Tahiri?" Ben wondered aloud. He soon got his answer as he saw her starting down toward them, followed by a black cloaked figure dragging a third.

"Let's not do that again," she told her companion.

"What's wrong? The escape pod worked, just like I said it would," her companion laughed. "Besides, I haven't blown something up like that and have it turn out that good before."

"Yea, right," she rolled her eyes, using the Force to push a wave of sand and him. He dropped what he was carrying and sidestepped, sending his own wave of sand down at her. She, in turn, sidestepped and sent a second wave at him, laughing, "Come on! Challenge me, Vader!"

The sand she threw at him hovered in front of him for a moment as he looked down toward her. "Are you sure?" When she nodded, he obliged. First, he began spinning the sand in the air until it made a sphere of spinning particles in front of him. Then grinning, Force Lightning leapt from his fingers into the ball just as he launched it. The improvised ball of sand and energy headed strait for Tahiri, only to dissipate in front of her, the sand falling down at her feet.

Vader shook his head, "You learn too quickly."

Laughing, Tahiri turned to the two stunned Skywalkers, "Hello, Ben, Master Skywalker. What are the two of you doing here?"

"We were going to go on vacation, till we saw the _Centurion_," Ben answered. "Why are you two here, and who is he anyway?"

"I'm no one of consequence," Vader replied, picking up his previous cargo. "Some call me friend, some call me foe. You can call me Vader or Olos Loso, whichever you wish."

Luke's eyes narrowed slightly, "You're Force sensitive."

"You mean you just noticed?" Vader chuckled. "I mean you no offense, Master Skywalker, but to be honest, I almost expected you to have your lightsaber drawn by now."

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"We were here to find out why the _Centurion_ was full of war droids," Tahiri answered. "I think we found out. Someone replaced Captain Rells with a convincing replica droid." She indicated the figure Vader was carrying.

"Could you give us a lift to our ship?" Vader asked. "It would be appreciated, and much simpler than having us walk back."

That was a surprise to Luke. "You two walked here?"

Ben's eyes also widened, "How did you stay alive?"

"Womp rats are migrating right now, so they weren't to hard to hunt," Tahiri answered. "As for water, I learned a new trick." She cupped her hands, focusing with the Force. Slowly, moisture began to collect and run between the cracks of her fingers. "If you can breathe it, you can drink it."

"Just be careful what you breathe. It may not be so safe to drink," Vader chuckled.

Luke continued to stare at the black-cloaked man. Something about him just wasn't right. Something that made him feel on edge. Then he understood why. "You're a Sith," he said.

"Guilty as charged," Vader answered. Ben's hand flew to his lightsaber, but Tahiri stopped him.

"It's okay," she said. "He doesn't want to fight us."

"Oh really?" Luke asked sarcastically, his hand hovering near his own lightsaber.

Vader shook his head, "Waste of time, Master Skywalker. Your's, and mine. I see no point in following the path of conflict that corrupt Sith enjoy creating between them and the Jedi. I would rather just to my part to make the galaxy better. Old fights are a waste of resources."

Ben looked at Tahiri, "And you believe him?"

She nodded, "He isn't lying. That's really how he feels."

"You would join him even after Caedus?" Luke asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Don't," Vader growled, truly angry for the first time. His anger rippled from him, causing the other three to step back in surprise. "Don't ever compare me to Caedus. That traitor was lucky Jaina Solo got to him first. If he and I had met, I would not have been so quick to kill him. Had Master Vergere still been alive, he would be worse than dead." He walked past them, heading toward Mos Eisley. "Never mind, I'll walk back."

Tahiri scowled and ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Stop! What Caedus did hurt all of us! He may have simply turned his back on you, but he killed Mara Jade Skywalker. Master Skywalker and Ben have every right to be wary of you, especially since you're using a name they are familiar with."

Vader turned toward her, and for a moment, she was sure he was going to fight her. Then her calmed and stared at the ground. "You're right, Tahiri. I'm sorry," he said. Then he turned to the Skywalkers, "Forgive me, but the mere mention of Caedus is a painful reminder of my own failure to stop him from listening to Lumiya. I mean you no ill will."

Luke relaxed. He still didn't trust Vader, but it was obvious that the Sith was different from all the others he had dealt with over the years. "I too, apologize. I should not have been so quick to judge you unfairly. We'll gladly give you a lift back to Mos Eisley if you wish."

"The outskirts will be sufficient, Master Skywalker. Thank you," Vader bowed politely before heading towards the _Jade Memory_.

Tahiri turned to Luke, "Thank you for giving him a chance, Master Skywalker. I was also doubtful when I learned he was a Sith, but he's so different as well. I can't deny that I'm curious."

"Is that the only reason?" Luke asked.

"Your perception serves you well," she chuckled. "No, that's not the only reason. There's something else about him. I think I knew him before, I just don't know how. He's helped me a lot with the scars I've been carrying. I know he's looking for people who can help him too. He has scars, but he also has a bad reputation left behind by previous Sith to fight against. That's why he doesn't want to fight. He wants people to trust him, but he also wants to earn that trust."

"Do you trust him?" Ben asked.

For a while, Tahiri was silent, thinking. Then she replied, "Yes. He's already saved me from two horrible fates. I just hope I can return the favor and keep him from becoming corrupt like too many of his predecessors."

Two hours later, the _Force Whisper_ left Tatooine. Vader had retreated to his quarters to meditate, leaving Tahiri in charge of their flight back to the Mandalorian Sector. As she was about to access the nav computer, one of Vader's phrases suddenly struck her thoughts.

_'The first mark of a true Sith: willing to admit when you are wrong.'_

She tapped the intercom, "Master Vader, do you mind if we make a quick detour?"

"No," he answered. "What's with the 'Master' honorific?"

"It felt appropriate," Tahiri answered, "That is, if you're willing to train me."

"It would be an honor, my apprentice."

Smiling, Tahiri set their course, and the _Force Whisper_ vanished into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

AN: For those of you who were hoping to hear some Sith Doctrine, I added an extended version of the Sith Code, restored to its full length by the Darth Vader of my fic. Listen carefully to everything he says in my fic. You may be surprised.

Cookies to whoever can figure out why his Sith name is Vader. ;)

Chapter 6

_**Force Whisper**_**, en route to Baston, Imperial Space**

"Breathe," Vader whispered. "Remain calm. What's the easiest way to do what you're doing? Learn to do that without having to think about it. Just feel. Trust the Force. Nothing else matters."

Tahiri was doing a handstand in the center of the _Whisper_'s main hold. Several objects floated around her as she followed her new master's instructions.

"The Force holds neither Light nor Darkness, only Life, Death, and Rebirth. The only darkness you need to control is your own."

Ignoring the sweat that poured down her face, she shifted her weight to one hand. Carefully, she lifted the other off the floor and maintained her balance. For a moment, the objects around her wobbled as she temporarily lost her focus, but she recovered and they stayed where they were.

"Very good," Vader said. "Now how about the orb?"

Forcing herself to ignore her trembling arm, Tahiri tried to levitate the sunset-colored orb they had taken from the belly of a krayt dragon that they had encountered on Tatooine. It rolled around on the floor, but she couldn't find the energy to pick it up. "Master," she breathed, "I think I've reached my limit."

"Either you have, or you haven't," he said. "Thinking will not help you, and you have yet to come anywhere close to your limit. You have the power, but you lack the focus to tap it. You're afraid."

"Of what?" she asked.

"Yourself," he answered. "Face your fear: your own darkness. Immerse yourself in it, find that one bright spot, and then hang onto it and never let go." Softly, he began to hum a small mantra. At first, Tahiri couldn't understand what he was saying. As his words reached her ears, she realized he was reciting an ancient code.

"_In darkness, you find solitude...  
In solitude, you find peace...  
In peace, you find focus...  
In focus, you find the Force._

_ Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength;  
Through strength, I gain power;  
__Through power, I gain victory;_  
_Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."_

"How can you find peace in solitude if peace is a lie?" Tahiri asked. Vader didn't answer her directly, but the wave of irritation that nearly knocked her over was answer enough. She needed to stay silent and listen to what he was saying. He was trying to tell her something; to help her find a deeper meaning.

_"There must be two sides to every coin;  
Chaos and Order, Light and Dark.  
These opposing forces are one and the same.  
Such are the Jedi and the Sith._

_ They fear the dark; I am the dark.  
They fear pain; I feel no pain.  
They hate evil; I hate nothing.  
They fear fear; I fear nothing._

_ They rise above their darkness; I conquer mine.  
They survive together; I survive alone.  
They are Jedi; I am Sith.  
They are the arm of the Force; I am the blade._"

He continued to hum to a strange tune. Encouraged by his words, Tahiri closed her eyes, letting just enough of her focus keep her and the objects she was levitating stable as she plunged into herself. Images of the acts she had committed under Caedus' orders instantly assaulted her, but she brushed them aside. _I am also a victim of those acts, not the cause_, she thought firmly, but the next memory stopped her cold.

A thermal detonator, a flashing, violet blade, and the hiss of serpentine staffs.

Instantly, her focus shattered as the pain of the memory filled her. All around her the objects she was levitating crashed to the floor. She would have followed them, but a pair of arms quickly wrapped around her, catching her and laying her down on her back. Tears filled her eyes as she turned away from her Master. She didn't want him to see her like this, weak and helpless.

"Valuing life is not weakness," Vader said firmly, interpreting her thoughts. "Nether is mourning. It reminds us of our responsibilities."

"It's just..." Tahiri sniffed, "It's my fault he's dead! I should have stopped him or helped him!"

"It's not your fault," he consoled her. "It's late, you should go get some sleep." She nodded, stood, and left. The second she was gone, he whispered to himself, "It's not your fault, because I killed him."

**Memorial Garden, Bastion**

The monument towered above her as she knelt on the hard ground. She did not know what else to do as she stared at the writing in the stone before her. Guilt gnawed at her, bringing bitter tears to her eyes as she thought about the warrior's name.

Imperial Grand Admiral G. Pellaeon.

Vader watched her from where he stood at the gates to the Memorial Garden. He knew why she needed to come here, and he hoped she would do the right thing. Without turning his head, he softly called out to the two people behind him, "Stop trying to hide in the shadows, Master Skywalker. That's my job."

Ben and Luke walked up next to the young Sith Master. "Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"We are here so that she can do the right thing," he replied, nodding towards Tahiri. "Depending on what she says now will change how I will train her."

"You are going to train her?" Ben asked, both shocked and feeling a little betrayed that Tahiri would do so.

"She's gone to far. There's no turning back now," Vader answered. "She has reached the point where she must either become a Sith Lord or a Dark Lord. If she falls to corruption, then I will have no choice but to kill her."

"You are uncommonly open with your allegiance to the Dark Side," Luke noted darkly.

Vader simply shrugged. "That is merely one way to describe it. While it is true that the Force can be described in terms of Light and Dark, a major fault of both Jedi and Sith of old was the belief that 'Light' and 'Dark' were to be interpreted as 'Good' and 'Evil'. This is false. Rather, the 'Light Side' is the part of the Force that is calm and soothing like a summer breeze, while the 'Dark Side' is the raw and untamed part of the Force like a violent storm. Either side can be used for creation and destruction as well as good or evil, depending on whether or not you use it or abuse it.

"Unfortunately, my Sith predecessors have a infamous track record for abusing the Dark Side."

"So how does one 'use' the Dark Side?" Luke challenged.

The black cloaked Sith didn't answer, but instead turned toward Tahiri once more, quietly observing. Luke almost repeated his question when Tahiri suddenly spoke. Her voice was quiet, but it carried far in the silent Memorial Garden.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm sorry all the same. I let my greed and my own desires and emotions take control of me. I've been broken so many times... Did you feel this way at Endor? Or when Grand Admiral Thrawn died?

"You weren't the only one I shot that day. That day, when I killed you, I killed myself too. I let Caedus turn me into his toy; a tool to be used... A part of me wonders what would have happened if I hadn't done it, or if you had agreed and let me heal you...

"I want to make amends, but I'm not sure how. One thing I am going to do is make sure I don't make the same mistake again. I want to make the galaxy better from now on, to at least try to make up for what I did. It's what you do, not the weapon or power or whatever, that defines who you are. You taught me that when you died for what you believed in. Thank you."

Standing, the new Sith Apprentice walked over to her Master. "I have finished paying my respects. Thank you for your patience, Master."

"What you have done has made me more certain that you are indeed meant to be my Apprentice," Vader smiled. Then his mouth flattened and his tone turned serious. "Unfortunately, you have just taken your first steps on a test I have not been able to prepare you for, but that I cannot withhold any longer. Forgive me...

"**It matters not your power, but what you do with what you have...**"

With that last phrase, Vader called upon the power of the Force. Both of the Skywalkers backed away in shock at the sheer amount of control Vader showed. It was rather alarming, like a massive storm at which Vader rested at the center. Tahiri fell to her hands and knees, gasping as his presence in the Force overwhelmed her, smothering her in a blanket...

And then there was nothing. She couldn't sense a thing.

"You are no longer Force-sensitive. Welcome back to the mortal world."


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars: Dark Galaxy

Book 1: Secrets of the Sith

Summary:

When the Clone Wars ended, all droids were supposedly shut down. Unfortunately, Darth Sidious forgot about several Seperalist Facilities on the edge of the galaxy. There, the droid armies have been building their numbers without stop for generations, gaining more powerful technology and designs from spy droids hiding in plain sight.

Struggling to regain its footing after the Insurrection of Caedus, the galaxy has been healing slowly. One by one, everyone involved return to their lives, with the exception of Tahiri. An outcast of the Jedi, she leaves with a stranger to wander the galaxy, only to find out she knows more about the stranger than she thought.

It comes as no surprise that the galaxy is not ready for the onslaught of droids that suddenly go on the offense, marshaled by an unknown voice. The only intent of these droids is to wipe out all biological life in the galaxy. However, the stranger Tahiri has met has a different plan.

He calls himself Darth Vader, Grand Master of the Sith, and his goal is to ally himself to the Jedi and stop the invasion at its source...

_**A.N.: I will personally declare the one who can correctly answer the question at the end a Sith Master! (If you do get it right, the reward is an optional inclusion as an OC character!)**_

Chapter 7

**Memorial Garden, Bastion**

"WHAT?" Ben yelled. "What did you do to her?!"

Tahiri stayed where she was on the ground, feeling used and betrayed. But she held her tongue, waiting for her Master to answer. She had quickly learned that he did everything for a reason, usually a good reason too. It had also occurred to her that learning how to predict his actions – if such a thing were even possible – was probably an unspoken part of her training.

"Far too often, Jedi and Sith alike fall into the delusion that because one is Force-sensitive, one is entitled to power and position," Vader explained. "This is a lie. All life is Force-sensitive and uses the Force in one way or another. Jedi and Sith have simply been entrusted with a more direct connection to the Force. To prevent abuse of their more tempting abilities, the original Sith – before the First Schism when they were still called Jedi – tested themselves and their students by stripping them of the Force until they learned how to restore that connection. After the First Schism, Force Blinding remained as one of the most powerful and dangerous techniques a Jedi could use. Reversing the process was classified as a Sith technique and forbidden."

"And did you go through this process as well?" Tahiri asked as she shakily rose to her feet, finally understanding his motive.

Vader nodded, "While trapped in an intense Sith Trance that separated me from my body by accident. My Master was furious at my carelessness. It was the primary reason why I could not fight during the Vong Invasion, nor stop Caedus with my own blade. It was not until a few months ago that I finally escaped the Sith Trance that left me in Limbo for so long."

"Limbo?" Luke asked.

"A state of being where you a neither dead nor alive, Master Skywalker," Vader sighed. "Exar Kun was a master of the technique, and further twisted it to allow him to survive nearly 4,000 years." The Sith Master shook his head in sadness. "So many generations of Sith ingenuity and ability, wasted on selfish desires and corrupted teachings. It will be years before I can restore the secrets of the Sith."

Luke frowned. His rational side was screaming at him to simply arrest the Sith Lord, but he could not bring himself to do it. Vader showed no signs of hostility or deception, and everything he had said rang true for some reason.

Sighing, Vader extended his hands, "I understand you feel you have no reason to trust me, Master Skywalker. If everyone will join hands, perhaps I can help ease your mind and teach Tahiri something important."

Tahiri instantly reached out, grasping one of his outstretched hands. The Skywalkers hesitated, but then followed suit, creating a small circle.

"Now, no one let go," Vader instructed. "I am going to use the Flow Walk technique to show all of you something. Remember, you cannot change the past with this technique, so don't try to do so, though I feel that all of us will want to." He closed his eyes, drawing the Force around them, until they were floating through a stream of colors approaching a specific time and place.

Luke and Ben both noted that while their cloaks whipped around them in the time stream, Vader's face was still not visible above his nose.

**Corsaunt**

**About 20 years before the Battle of Yavin**

The four of them hovered by the ceiling of a massive office on Corsaunt aware of everything that was going on. A figure dressed in what appeared to be regal robes sat at a desk facing away from the door. It opened, and four figures dressed in Jedi robes stepped in. The figure behind the desk turned towards them.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grevious has been destroyed. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

The Jedi the figure was addressing responded, activating his lightsaber with the other three, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

_Chancellor Palpatine!_ Luke realized.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked, standing.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I _am_ the Senate."

"Not yet."

A lightsaber hilt dropped out of Palpatine's sleeve and blazed to life. "It's treason... then," he growled, before letting out a battle cry and engaging the four Jedi. One by one he cut them down until Windu remained. The two of them continued to duel until Windu disarmed Palpatine and backed him into a corner.

"You are under arrest, my _Lord_," the Jedi Master spat.

Another figure entered the room, and Luke suddenly realized why Vader had warned them about not interfering. Palpatine turned to the new figure, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return!" Windu insisted. "You have lost."

"No. No! No! You will die!" Palpatine cackled, firing Force Lightning at the Jedi Master. Windu caught the blast on his lightsaber, the proximity causing bolts to deflect back, scarring Palpatine's face. "He's a traitor!"

"He... is the traitor!" Windu countered.

"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!" Palpatine appealed to the confused Jedi.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

_Don't do it!_ Luke thought desperately, knowing it would change nothing.

"Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine began to beg, his Force Lightning waning until it vanished completely. "I... I... I... I can't hold him any longer... I... I'm... I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me! Help me! I... I... I can't hold on any longer."

"Liar," Vader growled. "Look at his pathetic act." Luke looked at him in surprise. He would have never thought that the Sith Lord showing them this scene could feel such anger against Palpatine.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Windu said.

"You can't! He must stand trial!" Anakin Skywalker insisted.

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me! Please!" Palpatine continued to beg.

"It's not the Jedi way! He must live!" Anakin said. Luke felt his gut wrench, knowing that this younger version of his father was right.

"Please don't!"

"I need him!"

"Please! Don't!"

Windu raised his blade, and Anakin chose.

"NO!"

The blue blade sliced through Master Windu's wrist. The Jedi Master cried out in pain, clutching at his arm. Palpatine smiled, raising his hands and unleashing a new torrent of Force Lightning at the defenseless Master.

"Power! Unlimited Power!" Palpatine roared.

"Coward," Vader growled, before releasing the technique. The image of the past vanished in another vortex of color.

**Memorial Garden, Bastion**

Vader released his grip on the others and lowered his hands. "Sometimes, Tahiri, making the right choice requires us to act the villain," he said gently. "I want you to go with Master Skywalker and Ben back to Tatooine while I take our report about the _Centurion_ to Mandalore Fett. While there, I want you to meditate and rediscover your connection to the Force. If Master Skywalker is willing, spar with him and his son. Otherwise, practice on your own. When I return, I want you to answer this question:

"Anakin Skywalker, the man who became my namesake, did not make the right choice. What was the choice he should have made?"


End file.
